


Baking season

by LoverofMidnight



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Kaer Morhen, M/M, One-Shot, Snowball Fight, Wordcount: 500-1.000, prompt: you look like a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Jaskier could only shake his head as he listens to the anticks his lover and brother got up to. He sometimes wonders how they couldn’t run out of steam, but it was good to see Geralt more relaxed than he ever was on the path.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert, Eskel & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier & Lambert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Baking season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azareth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azareth/gifts).



Geralt poked his head through the kitchen door. His golden eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Jaskier and Eskel in the kitchen. 

He almost jumped when Lambert almost runs straight into him. There was a light in his eyes that warned Geralt that he was up to something. 

Without saying a word, Lambert dragged Geralt out of the hallway. He had made a promise that he would give those two time to make dinner and so help him, he would do it, without allowing Geralt to intervene.

“Lambert!” Geralt’s voice was slightly rough as his brother dragged him. Geralt pulled back slightly trying to get leverage and just have a chance to ask where they are going. 

“We have a snow fight. I still want my rematch from last season.” There was a slight growl in his voice. 

Geralt tried to pull back again slightly, but another tuck had him almost sprawled through the front door. A bunch of snow fell onto his head from the balcony that was above him. A sputtered growl and he tackled Lambert to the floor. 

Lambert could feel the first cold of the snow against his back, and with a laugh, he grabbed a handful of snow and tried to stuff it down Geralt’s shirt.

Jaskier could only shake his head as he listens to the anticks his lover and brother got up to. He sometimes wonders how they couldn’t run out of steam, but it was good to see Geralt more relaxed than he ever was on the path.

Eskel bought Jaskier’s attention back onto the dinner they were preparing. It was an almost celebration dinner, that they hope they would be able to do from now on every year. 

As Eskel was busy to get the meat prep to be added to the stew that Jaskier looked up in wonder at the man. His hands were at ease as it cut through the meat. A work that Jaskier knew if he needs to do it, it would have been buttered a few times over already. 

A loud yelp from outside made them both jumped slightly. 

“Do you think they are alright?” Jaskier’s voice was light as he worked in flour to form a dough. He knows that there is no need for concern. 

That the rough play was their way of showing love for each other. 

Eskel was silent for a moment as he listened to the movements outside. “They are fine. Sounded like Lambert got an upper hand for a moment.” Eskel could only shake his head at their antics. 

The kitchen started to smell like a bakery as Jaskier grabbed the honey cakes from the ovens. 

“How in the world did you even managed to get honey?” There was a slight wonder to Eskel’s voice.

Honey was slightly difficult to find in most of the continent since healers used it to treat wounds. That he had managed to find a merchant just before winter is a wonder in on itself. 

Jaskier grabbed the flour before he had a chance to answer there was a loud crash outside the kitchen door.

Lambert and Geralt burst into the kitchen, both had a crashed light in their eyes. As they watched the two cooking. 

“No!” Jaskier was the first to realise what they had planned. Both had their hands behind their backs as if they were holding something. 

Geralt easily slipped closer to Jaskier, as Lambert made a bee-line for Eskel. Without saying a word both brought out their hands and dumped some snow onto their heads. 

Jaskier gave an angry sputter before he launched a hand full of flour and threw it at Geralt. 

Soon there was a fight between all of them, the kitchen was cover in flour. 

After a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard was a bard and witchers coughing. When they finally managed to settle down, Eskel looked over at Jaskier and he couldn’t help but start to laugh again.

“You look just like a kitten.” Eskel forced himself to calm down slightly. His lungs had started to burn from all the laughter. 

The four men just sat in the kitchen looking at each other as they are cover in flour and melted snow.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for a great friend and beta reader. Thanks for all of your help with the crossover and the friendship we had build. Have a wonderful holiday.


End file.
